<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Left Unsaid by ScarletDestiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289145">Better Left Unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDestiny/pseuds/ScarletDestiny'>ScarletDestiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDestiny/pseuds/ScarletDestiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you used it?" - Short oneshot featuring Arya's thoughts upon seeing Jon again and discussing Needle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you used it?” Jon’s question echoed in, forcing to the surface memories of times best left in the past - the present was all that mattered now if one wanted to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Running wildly through the streets of the Red Keep, dashing from shadow to shadow, hoping desperately that she could be quiet and fast enough to evade the guards doing battle with her father’s men. Heart beating frantically in her chest, her hope spiked upon seeing Needle packed among her family’s things. The thin blade so unassuming and innocent lying wrapped in cloth. Only to be dripping in blood the next moment when a stableboy startled her, threatening to call the guards.</p><p> </p><p>Far easier than slipping needle through yarn, the blade cut through flesh and muscle, leaving a hole just wide enough in the boy’s stomach to indicate it had been present. Shock clouded the boy’s features, his eyes widening in surprise as he stared at the blood gushing from his wound. Arya had scampered back and away, her ears ringing with the thump of his body crashing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Needle had not always been in her possession, but it was though a tether connected them, always drawing her trusty blade back to her hand when it was needed most. </p><p> </p><p>In times of panic, Needle comforted her; served as a reminder that her family was out there, if she could only reach them.</p><p> </p><p>When panic and fear at her circumstances sought to overwhelm, Needle brought her strength. Anyone could be killed, after all. </p><p> </p><p>One by one she had crossed the names off her list, yet sleep still evaded her at night. For what good was revenge without getting to live with those who mattered? In her heart, Arya had hoped Sansa and Jon and Brandon still lived, but there were moments where her hope felt childish, feeble. A pinprick of light cast into a cavern of shadows.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Arya considered relaying all her tales to Jon, entertaining him with stories of how she had beaten the odds and overcome, finding her way in the end. A glance at his expression stopped her, however. Eyebrows knit in concern, shoulders tight, lips firmly pressed together. No. He wouldn’t want to hear about her adventures. </p><p> </p><p>Since returning to Winterfell, Arya had seen how Sansa and Jon fought, each one seeking control in a world gone mad. If Jon could not see how Sansa had grown, how she had turned into a proper Lady of Winterfell, then why would it be different with her? </p><p> </p><p>Lifting her shoulders in a small shrug, she turned her eyes down to admire the blade that had seen her through death and beyond. “Once or twice.” Some things were better left unsaid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>